Anführer der königlichen Wachen
Der Anführer der königlichen Garde ist ein Nebencharakter in den Filmen Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt, Rapunzel - Für immer verföhnt und in der Serie Rapunzel - Die Serie. Hintergrund Wie sein Name bereits sagt, ist er der Anführer von Coronas königlicher Garde. Als solcher verbringt er die meiste Zeit damit, sicherzustellen, dass die Sicherheit im Königreich erhalten bleibt. Irgendwann kam es dazu, dass der Captain, ein verwaistes Mädchen namens Cassandra adoptierte, die er von ihrer Kindheit an als seine Tochter großzog. Persönlichkeit Der Captain ist schroff und geradlinig mit einem strengen Sinn für Ordnung. Er duldet keine Verbrecher innerhalb des Königreiches und wird endlos versuchen, diejenigen zu ergreifen, die Coronas Krone beleidigen. Er neigt dazu, Verbrecher als wertlos und erbärmlich zu betrachten und weigert sich verständlicherweise ihnen auch nur die geringste Sympathie oder Freundlichkeit zu zeigen, was man in seiner Beziehung zu seinem Erzrivalen Flynn Rider sieht. Selbst nachdem Flynn seine Selbstlosigkeit bewies, indem er Coronas verlorene Prinzessin Rapunzel rettete, weigerte sich der Captain ihn mit offenen Armen im Schloss willkommen zu heißen. Statt dessen entschied er sich, Riders Leben zu ruinieren, wann immer ihm die Chance kam, selbst wenn es gegen den guten Anstand und die Fairness verstoßen würde. Der Captain ist jedoch nicht so grausam, wie er scheinen mag; er ist in der Lage Demut zu zeigen und zuzugeben, wenn er überreagiert hat, obwohl er ein Mann ist, der zu seinen Entscheidungen größtenteils stehen wird. Er liebt und beschützt auch seine Tochter Cassandra. Er lehrte Cassandra stark und unabhängig zu sein, und lehrte sie, wie wichtig es ist durch harte Arbeit Ziele zu erreichen. Er scheint auch eine Schwäche für Maximus zu haben, mit dem er äußerst freundlich interagiert, eine Seite des Captains, die man sonst nirgends sieht. Maximus ist auch der einzige, den der Captain außerhalb der königlichen Familie aufrichtig respektiert. Auftritte ''Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt thumb|Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen reitet auf Maximus|250px Der Captain taucht zuerst auf, nachdem Flynn Rider und die Stabbington-Brüder das Schloss der Tiara, der verlorenen Prinzessin, ausgeraubt hatten. Die Jagd führt den Captain und seine Männer in den Wald, wo Flynn es schafft, einer Mehrheit von ihnen abzuhängen. Der Captain und sein treues Pferd, Maximus, nähern sich dem Dieb, der diese dann von einander trennt, um zu entkommen. Inzwischen gelingt es dem Captain und seinen Männern die Stabbington-Brüder zu fangen. Später erhält der Captain die Information, dass Flynn in einer Bar ist. Die Wachen überfallen den Ort, werden aber von den Gästen der Bar die Irre geführt, die behaupten, dass Flynn nie angekommen war. Maximus kehrt jedoch zurück und ist in der Lage, einen geheimen Weg zu erschnüffeln, der wahrscheinlich von Flynn benutzt wurde, um zu entkommen. Zum Glück für die Wachen ist dies der Fall, da sie bald auf Flynn und seine Komplizin Rapunzel treffen. Es folgt eine Jagd in einer Schlucht, wo der Captain und seine Männer schnell von Flynn besiegt werden. Als der Captain und seine Männer wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen, werden sie von rauschendem Wasser weggeschwemmt, das als Folge des gebrochenen Damms freigesetzt wird. Der Captain erscheint erst im letzten Akt des Films wieder, in dem Flynn schließlich verhaftet wird. Er wird zum Tode verurteilt, aber auf dem Weg zur Schlinge werden die Wachen angegriffen und Flynn wird befreit. Der Captain wird von Attila ausgeschaltet und das erlaubt Flynn zu entkommen. Der Captain wird für den Rest des Films nicht mehr gesehen. Rapunzel - Für immer verföhnt 250px|Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen in ''[[Rapunzel - Für immer verföhnt|thumb|left]] Der Captain spielt eine kleine Rolle in der Fortsetzung, die sechs Monate nach den Ereignissen von Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt und vor Rapunzels und Eugens Hochzeit in Rapunzel - Verföhnt, Verlobt, Verheiratet stattfindet. Er behält seine Position als Hauptmann der Wache bei und wird Rapunzel und Flynn (jetzt unter seinem wahren Namen Eugene) begleiten, während sie der Grenzmauer des Königreichs nachgehen, um Rapunzel die Möglichkeit zu geben, in das Land rund um Corona zu blicken. Der Captain hält sie nicht wieder auf, akzeptiert aber einfach die Niederlage und ruft Rapunzel zurück, sobald die Vorbereitungen für ihre Krönung beginnen. Später sieht man den Captain, der König Frederick versichert, dass Coronas Sicherheit auf seinen Wunsch verstärkt wurde, obwohl dies die Piraten Lady Caine und ihre Diebesbande nicht davon abhält, Rapunzels Krönung zu stürzen. Die Diebe verbarrikadieren die Hallentür und sperren die Wachen aus, obwohl sie es schaffen, rechtzeitig durchzubrechen, um die Schurken zu verhaften, die bereits von Rapunzel, Eugene und Cassandra besiegt wurden. ''Rapunzel - Die Serie right|250px|Der Captain und Eugene|thumb Der Captain spielt eine unterstützende Rolle in der Animationsserie. Da er wesentlich pessimistischer, abgestumpfter und bodenständiger ist, als der Rest der Besetzung, wird der Captain oft als antagonistische Figur betrachtet - speziell mit Eugen, da die Rivalität zwischen ihm und dem Captain trotz allem bleibt. Eugene ist ein vielgeliebter Bewohner des Burghauses. Beispiele dafür sind in Ausbilder Fritzherbert zu sehen, wo Eugene eine Position in der königlichen Garde anstrebt, was den Captain veranlasste Eugens Chancen, den Job zu erhalten, zu sabotieren. In Ehrlich währt am längsten ist der Captain gegen die Idee der Anstellung Eugens ehemaligen Partners Lance Strongbow als dringend benötigter Wachlehrer. Trotz seiner festen Haltung zu Situationen hat der Captain gezeigt, dass sein Geist verändert werden kann, und er wird widerwillig seinen falschen Taten nachkommen, wenn es welche gibt. Seine Beziehung mit Cassandra ist auch interessant; Die Episode Der große Tag der Wissenschaft enthüllt, dass der Captain Bedenken hat, Cassandra einen Teil der Wache werden zu lassen, obwohl er glaubt, dass sie mehr als qualifiziert für den Job ist. Sie schafft es ihren Wert zu beweisen, nachdem sie dem jungen Alchemisten Varian geholfen hat, das Schloss zu retten, obwohl sie sich weiterhin bemühen würde, ihre Fähigkeiten hervorzuheben. In Blind vor Liebe lockte Cassandra einen Separatisten nach Corona, um die Gründe für seine Faszination für eine alte Zeitschrift, die einem der früheren Könige von Corona gehörte, aufzudecken. Wie Rapunzel erklärt hatte, war ein Teil ihres Grundes dafür, sich ihrem Vater zu beweisen. Galerie Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt Anführer der königlichen Garde im Film.jpg Anführer der königlichen Garde im Film 2.jpg Anführer der königlichen Garde im Film 4.jpg Rapunzel - Die Serie Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen auf seinem Pferd.png Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen am Tisch.jpg Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen mit Rapunzel und Cassandra.jpg Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen mit König Frederick.jpg Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen und Cassandra.jpg Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen mit König Frederick.png Der Anführer der königlichen Wachen mit seinem Pferd.png Quellen *Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt'' *''Rapunzel - Für immer verföhnt'' *''Rapunzel - Die Serie'' en:Captain of the Guards Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt (Charaktere) Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Charaktere in einer Fernsehserie